100 One-Shot Challenge
by Birdshadow the Bold
Summary: A 100 one-shot challenge started by Prin Pardus. The themed of the one-shots are listed in the author's note.
1. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I've decided to start a new project….The 100 one-shot challenge by Prin Pardus! I love her writing, so I decided to do this. Feel free to tell me what's wrong with my one-shots, or if they're breaking the rules. The rules are:**

***The themes must be done in order.**

***You can interperet the themes in any way you want.**

***There is no set end date.**

***All entries must be at least 1,500 words long.**

**Here are the themes:**

**Injured**

**Sinking**

**Father**

**Exploit**

**Boredom**

**Art of Conversation**

**Take Your Best Shot**

**Creativity**

**Flash**

**Puzzling Words**

**Ill**

**Skeleton**

**Nothing**

**Servitude**

**Possibilities**

**Weigthless**

**Just Say It**

**Last Words**

**Immature**

**Blazing**

**Help**

**Presence**

**Because**

**Forced**

**Reversed**

**Cast Away**

**Emotions**

**Questions**

**Wishing**

**Crackling**

**Curl Up**

**Together**

**Look Again**

**Brief**

**Space**

**Special**

**Jinx**

**Stop Fussing**

**Cozy**

**Breaking**

**Either Or**

**Tell Me a Story**

**Waiting**

**Willpower**

**Who Am I?**

**Idol**

**Unseen**

**Just Try**

**For Me?**

**Your Choice**

**Useful**

**Treasure**

**Ceremony**

**Lighting**

**Protection**

**Stay With Me**

**Mint**

**Rescue**

**Dominant**

**Theif**

**Deserter**

**Stolen**

**Sarcasm**

**Darling**

**How Much is too Much**

**Over**

**Try Again**

**Hidden**

**Forgotten**

**The First Time**

**Aging**

**Soldiers**

**Justice**

**Tread Carefully**

**One False Step**

**Connection**

**Mess**

**It Can't Be**

**In Due Time**

**Awake**

**Delicious**

**Fallen**

**Trickery**

**Around the Bend**

**Well Traveled**

**Choices**

**Surplus**

**Rough**

**If**

**Friend**

**Found Not Lost**

**Spiral**

**Deep**

**I Could Have**

**Desirable**

**Resentment**

**Build Up**

**Inch by Inch**

**Dilemma**

**Blue Sky**

**Phew…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. Injured

**Theme: Injured**

The sleek, black tom awakened to darkness. _Where am I?_ A bitter wind ruffled his fur and chilled his bones. He remained motionless, his breathing shallow. The stars twinkled in the sky, and even though he couldn't see them, he could sense them. The tom dared to open his deep amber eyes. He blearily blinked, unaware of the danger ahead. He tried to drag himself into a sitting position, but gasped as a sharp pain stabbed into his side. Yowling in agony, he forced himself to stand.

Darkness. All around him was only darkness, an ebony deeper than his pelt. The only source of light were the stars above. They looked cold. The black tom tried to remember. Just remember. But all he knew was his name. Brambleheart. Such a prickly name. Speaking of prickly, he sensed an odd prickling sensation in his flank. Black specks crossed his vision as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Help," he mewled. The tom collapsed, and gasped, then went limp.

* * *

The pain was gone. The cold was still there. Instead of outside though, the cold had traveled inside Brambleheart's soul. _Am I frozen? Am I dead? _The young warrior tried to stand, and was pleased to see he could. His surroundings were dark and dreary. Ahead of him lay a shady forest. Seeing there was no where else to go, Brambleheart padded forward into the depths of the forest.

As he entered, a dark fog filled the air. The tom felt confined. The sharp thorns and prickly branches loomed above him, and no sunlight seemed to filter onto the ground. Deeper and deeper he traveled, right into the depth of the forest, until he reached a clearing. In the hollow sat a dark figure. The cat was almost transparent, and Brambleheart could see the trees behind it.

"Are you lost dearie?" the cat rasped, standing up on its creaky legs. Brambleheart recoiled in shock, it looked horrid, with clumps of fur missing from its haunches, sunken eyes, and jagged teeth. "What is a fine warrior like you doing here?" cooed the cat. It coiled its tail, clearly enjoying the look of fear on Brambleheart's face. "I'm Mistfur. What's your name sweetie?"

Brambleheart didn't respond. He scrabbled away from the she-cat, trying to escape.

"Don't leave yet!" Mistfur hissed, "You just arrived in the Dark Forest, and there's no way of leaving.

"D-Dark Forest?" Brambleheart stuttered, "I shouldn't be here! I belong in StarClan! I shouldn't be dead!

"Of course you're dead, dear. And by the way, I don't know your name yet," Mistfur continued. She sat down and paused for a moment, "It's alright though, I already know it. Brambleheart of Windclan, right?"

The black tom nodded, his fur on end. He shuddered, even though there was a lack of wind. "Am I dead?" he whispered.

Mistfur cackled, "Of course. You died in the claws of your love. Remember?"

As soon as Mistfur had uttered those words, a wave of memories crashed onto Brambleheart.

_Silverfoot had whispered in his ear, leading them out of camp and onto the moor. Her silver fur was beautiful, made brighter by the moonlight. "I love you," she had whispered. Her words had numbed him. She nuzzled Brambleheart. He purred, filled with pure bliss. He didn't feel her claws slowly raking his flank. _

"_I love you more," he purred. _

_Suddenly, her sparkling blue eyes grew dark. "No you don't!" she hissed. "I saw you with Brightdrop and Fernleap. You whispered your vows of love into their ears. The same words you whispered into mine a moon later!" He flattened his ears. _

"_They were childish crushes," he mewed, "I only love you." Brambleheart gazed desperately into her dreamy eyes. She bored her sky blue eyes into his dark amber ones._

_Silverfoot merely shook her head. "You don't understand. You don't understand the pain. But you'll understand now." She took and deep breath and whispered, her blue eyes full of tears, "Goodbye. I love you Brambleheart." Then, her eyes hardened, and she unsheathed her claws. Brambleheart yowled in horror and backed away, desperately scrambling against the tough clumps of grass. He backed up into a pile of boulders. Why did Rock Pile have to be there? Silverfoot launched herself onto him._

"_No! Silverfoot! I love you!" he yowled. The beautiful she-cat just sighed and clawed his muzzle. His crimson blood stained the boulders._

"_No. You don't. You'll never understand my pain. But now you do. Just promise me you'll understand one thing. I love you." She whispered faintly. Silverfoot spotted his un-protected underbelly and struck, splattering blood on the moor grass. Her claws glistened crimson._

_Brambleheart tried to block her blows, but she continued to slash him. He would never be able to hurt her. He just went limp. This was the end. His former mate let go of him. She panted, then lunged at the Rock Pile. What was she doing? Silver foot nudged and pushed, but Brambleheart was too tired too think of anything. Finally, she loosened a rock, then jumped back, staring into the black tom's eyes. Then she left. The last thing he remembered was a crumbling sound as a boulder pinned him to the ground. _

He shuddered. "How do you know?" he mewled helplessly.

Mistfur cackled, "I know every cat in the clans. I've been here for a long time. You died a painful death, but it could have been worse. You only ended up in the dark forest because you died under special circumstances."

"What kind," Brambleheart demanded.

Mistfur just shook her broad head and muttered, "Just figure out where you belong kid." She padded away.

Brambleheart merely stood there, the frosty ground chilling his every bone. He was helpless. His mind wandered back to his only love. Silverfoot. As he relived the memory of his death again, he growled. A hatred for the one he once loved creeped into his heart and seeped his soul.

"You'll pay Silverfoot!" he yowled into the starless sky. _She will pay, the clans will pay, StarClan will pay. They'll all pay for her mistake._

There wasn't anything he could do to her though. Then, he remembered that he was dead. The sleek tom could just haunt her though her dreams. The once kind warrior now was filled with malicious thoughts. The Dark Forest could play tricks with your mind. He slinked through the undergrowth until he reached the end. He peered down and could see the clans below. The moon had risen. Windclan was peaceful, and the only cat that stirred was Redclaw. He was on guard duty that night. The black tom took a deep breath then leaped into Windclan's camp. He was invisible to the naked eye, and he loved it. Sliding through the camp, he slipped into the warriors' den. There, he spotted Silverfoot, who sound asleep. Her pale fur glistened in the moonlight, and Brambleheart had to stop himself from curling up next to her. He smiled a crooked smile, then squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to enter into her dream.

When Brambleheart opened his eyes again, he was on the moor. A slight breeze ruffled his short fur as he padded further into Silverfoot's dream. There! Silverfoot was quietly stalking a rabbit, but the soon to be prey nimbly bounded away. The tabby hissed, and padded away. Brambleheart smirked and silently padded after her. The two of them arrived in a patch of thick undergrowth. _Perfect. _

Brambleheart emerged from the shadows, approaching Silverfoot from behind.

"Silverfoot!" he called. The silver tabby spun around, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Brambleheart," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The black tom smirked, her eyes darkening, "Just a simple favor. You deserve to know how I felt." Then, he let out a yowl and launched himself on top of Silverfoot. The she-cat squirmed, and tried to claw him, but only grazed his fur. The lean tom darted around the tabby, trying to confuse her. As Silverfoot lashed out a paw, Brambleheart grasped it in his jaws. He bit down hard, and she squealed in pain. The black cat leaped away, then lunged at his opponent again. He twisted to the side, and clawed her down her flanks. Silverfoot whipped around and yowled in anguish. The tom knew he was in complete control. He pinned her down and swiped at her muzzle, watching the crimson blood seep into the moor grass. The silver tabby pleaded, but Brambleheart merely replied with a bite to the shoulder.

"Goodbye," snarled Brambleheart. He bit deep into Silverfoot's neck, and watched as her body faded from the dream. The deed done, he bounded out of her dream. The sun had just risen, and he crouched at the edge of camp, watching Windclan mourn over their loss.

Satisfied, Brambleheart leaped back into the Dark Forest. He laughed as he watched Silverfoot appear in StarClan. The silver tabby looked confused, but her eyes darkened with realization as she caught Brambleheart's eye form across the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. The black tom began to formulate a plan to bring her here so she could live forever in this dark world. Suddenly, he realized with a jolt that he truly belonged in the Dark Forest, thanks to his injured soul.


End file.
